A Twist In My Story
by Live720
Summary: This is my fan fiction "Fall For You" rewritten in Jacob's POV. It tells the "what if" story if Bella never jumped off the cliff in New Moon. Please read "Fall For You" if you would like to see Bella's take on things.
1. What The Hell Was She Thinking?

**A/N:** **Hey girls! So.....this was supposed to just be a sneak peek and well...okay I got carried away. **

**Mostly, because I have slight writer's block on "Fall for You" at the moment and I didn't want to leave you hanging with NOTHING to read. **

**I LOVE writing Jacob's POV and I certainly hope I captued him well.**

**

* * *

**

_ "Sometimes I wish I could save you  
And there's so many things that I want you to know  
I wont give up till it's over  
If it takes you forever I want you to know_

_That if you fall, stumble down  
I'll pick you up off the ground  
If you lose faith in you  
I'll give you strength to pull through  
Tell me you won't give up cause I'll be waiting if you fall  
Oh you know I'll be there for you_

_If only I could find the answer  
To take it all away."_

_ -Save You by Simple Plan_

* * *

I was running. _Fast_. I was running as fast as my stupid human legs would allow me, that is. I usually preferred all fours, but that wasn't currently an option. Not when Bella was close by. I had my eyes fixed on her—the target--determination was driving me to move even quicker. I had to stop her from throwing herself off that stupid cliff. _What the hell was she thinking?_

"Bella!" I yelled, desperation masking my voice.

Nothing. It was almost as if she were in a trance, her arms wrapped firmly around her, preparing to be eaten alive by the savage water below.

"Bella!" I yelled again, almost reaching her.

I watched as my voice startled her, nearly causing her to fall. I held in my breath and cursed myself for being such an idiot. She turned around to face me; her chocolate eyes were wide and her chest viciously fought to take in the oxygen for which it had been deprived. She never looked more fragile than she did in that moment.

"Bella, what are you doing? What are you thinking?" I yelled, unable to control my temper. I was terrified I was going to lose her. If I were only one second too late, the only meaningful thing in my life could have be gone.

"Jake, calm down. I was just going to get started without you," she said, slightly irritated, acting as if jumping off a cliff was an everyday occurrence for her. _And_, _Really? She was going to tell me to calm down?_ Had she no idea just how close she was to killing me right along with herself?

I knew she wouldn't like my next move, but I didn't care. I threw my arms around her and pulled her tight against my chest, breathing in her floral scent.

"I-I thought," I started to say, sounding like a complete moron because I couldn't seem to find my voice. "Oh Bella, please don't ever do that to me again."

I pulled back from her slightly so I could study her face and look into the beautiful eyes that made it impossible for me to see anyone else the way I saw her.

"Jacob, I was not trying to commit suicide if that's what you're thinking!" She suddenly yelled. Of course that's what I was thinking. Why else would she be up on the highest cliff in La Push preparing to throw herself off? The fact that she was still mourning over her ex-boyfriend just added fuel to the fire.

"Well you _could_ have killed yourself if you would have jumped. Did you not notice the storm coming in and how rough the water is? Would you try to be a little more responsible?" I was yelling at her again. I was frustrated that she could be this stupid. Even if she were only trying to cliff dive, it didn't take a freakin' rocket scientist to see that the weather conditions weren't exactly favorable.

I watched as her expression immediately shifted from concern to irritation; she wasted no time pushing away from my embrace. Of course, I was used to that by now. I obviously pissed her off again, something I seemed to be excellent at lately. She indignantly crossed her arms in front of her chest, bit down on her bottom lip, and stared me down fiercely through narrow eyes. I had to hold back a laugh at how ridiculous she looked when she tried to be angry with me—ridiculously _cute_. A gust of wind blew between us coupled with the sharp relentless rain , plastering some of Bella's now tousled hair across her forehead, somewhat shielding her tightened eyes. I knew her next move long before she planned it, but I decided to go along with her, let her pout a little. Just as expected, she turned on her heels and started walking back down the cliff toward her old beaten down truck. I chuckled at her child-like temper and watched in amusement as she turned her head slightly over her shoulder to yell back to me.

"Since when do you like to do things responsibly?" Eh, she had a point there, though she couldn't even scare a fly with her fury.

As much as I was enjoying her attempts at intimidation, I decided it was time to make her forgive me. I caught up with her easily, placing my hand on her tiny shoulder and gently turning her around so I could see her face--she was already caving before I even spoke.

"Since I thought you were going to die. You know my life would really suck without my partner in crime," I said softly, smiling the smile I knew she loved.

She rolled her eyes at me, dropping her arms and smiling in acceptance of my apology. She was always so predictable. Always so wonderful. _Always so….Bella._

"I'm sorry I scared you," she said, looking so cute biting that damn bottom lip of hers again. I had to fight with every ounce of control I had not to reach out and touch her.

"It's alright Bells, I _guess_ I will forgive you," I said, losing my inner battle—reaching out to gently brush the wet strands of hair out of her eyes. She was looking back at me, her eyes slightly widened; I couldn't help but to stare. She always had this effect on me, regardless of how much I tried to stop it. Even in the darkness of the night I could see the faint pink flood to the peeks of her pale cheeks. She diverted her gaze from mine to look down toward my chest, her eyes growing even wider.

"Holy crow Jake, its freezing out. Let's get you back to the house to get you some clothes."

I just rolled my eyes, because she would never understand just how high my body temperature ran. I didn't need to wear shirts, even in the dead of winter. I didn't argue with her, though because I wanted to get her out of the rain before she got sick.

Once we arrived at my house, Bella couldn't seem to stop her body from shivering inside her soaking wet clothes.

"Hold on, let me go get you some dry clothes," I offered, already heading toward my bedroom.

I quickly rummaged through my closet and drawers trying to find the smallest things that I owned. Unfortunately, even my smallest items would still be ten times too big on Bella, but I knew they would have to do. When I walked back into the living room, her face lit up like it always did when she saw me. Those were some of the moments that made being _just_ friends with her _that_ much more difficult for me. I knew she liked me more than she wanted to admit to herself, but I also knew that if I wasn't patient—if I pressured her—then I risked the possibility of losing her completely. That was a risk I was _not_ willing to take.

She took the clothes from me and stared at me, somewhat uncomfortable. She obviously thought I was planning on standing there to watch her change. That was something I would definitely not object to, however, I reluctantly walked back to my room to discard my wet jeans and give her some privacy.

Just as my mind was starting to get caught up around fantasies of Bella half-naked in my living room, I decided I had given her plenty of time to get dressed. When I walked back out into the living room, she was sitting contently on the couch, her head leaning back—her eyes closed. I couldn't help but to smirk at how adorable she looked in my monstrous clothes. They practically swallowed her whole—her tiny curves getting lost in their depths. I sat down beside her, unable to stop myself from putting my arm around her shoulders, and pulling her closer against me—but not close enough—_never_ close enough. Instead of tensing up or pulling away like she usual did, she snuggled in closer to me, placing her head in the crook of my neck. My breath caught in my throat. _God, I wanted her_.

I felt her shift against me; she was tilting her head up to look into my eyes. I was trying to look calm and collected—I didn't want to freak her out. She scrunched her face ever-so-slightly into a soft frown. "No offense, but you look terrible."

"The soaking wet--rat look doesn't do anything for you either." I teased her, and of course it was the biggest lie I have ever told because there was nothing that could make her look anything less than beautiful. She made me laugh because she was always so concerned about me not getting enough sleep. As tired and exhausted as I was, I would rather be sleep deprived than allow for her to go unprotected from the bloodsucker that was out to kill her.

"I'm being serious," she said nudging me playfully. "Maybe I should go; you need to get some sleep."

I could feel her start to get up, so I tightened my arm around her, not willing to let her go just yet. "No, Please stay," I said practically begging. "I don't get to spend nearly as much time with you anymore as I'd like, you know with all of the patrolling necessary lately."

She stared at me for a moment as I tried to give her my best "puppy" dog eyes stare-down. _My secret weapon. _It seemed to be working, because she settled back against me, absentmindedly resting her hand against my bare chest. _She was completely oblivious to what she was doing to me._

I sucked in a deep breath and closed my eyes, trying not to think about her touching me, and let my exhaustion consume me. With Bella in my arms—safe and warm—there was nowhere else I would rather be. I wanted to freeze this moment in time and never let her go again. My mind started to wander. I imagined telling her I loved her and her smiling at me—maybe shedding a few tears of joy at my declaration—and telling me she loved me too. I imagined her feeling for me all of the feelings she felt for the stupid bloodsucker that took her heart and broke her spirit. I imagined her looking at me the way I used to watch her looking at him. It made me so angry to even think about him ever having his hands on her—undeserving of ever being loved by her—so selfish and uncaring about her own life just so he could satisfy his own needs. I was glad that he was gone—glad that he left her—but not glad that she was still hurting. Even months later, she was still hurting.

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I felt was a faint touch against my cheek. I knew that hand anywhere. _Bella_. Slowly, I opened my eyes to find-- to my complete shock--her leaning over me, gently stoking my cheek. The way she was looking at me was making my heart soar embarrassingly in my chest. I examined her expression, wondering where her forwardness was stemming from, and gently closed my eyes—placing my hand against hers. I wanted to take in this moment—savor it for all that it was. When, I opened my eyes again, she looked worried. I knew that the moment was about to end. I also knew that I was going to do everything in my power to stop it from coming to that end.

"Jake I…" her voice broke as she started to speak, already backing away from me.

"Shh," I whispered, interrupting her. My eyes diverted down to her lips now. _Pink. Pouted, Perfect._ I couldn't stop my hand from reaching out and silencing her with my index finger. I just wanted an excuse to touch her.

I could hear her heart rate spike up a notch underneath my touch and I watched as her cheeks lightly flushed. Her innocent, brown eyes were staring back into mine—wide and unsure. I heard her say something again, though I was no longer conscious of anything else besides the feel of her warm lips beneath my fingertip. My mind was starting to cloud over and my body was reflexively responding to the new intimacy between us—an intimacy that Bella was always so careful to avoid so many times before. I could feel her breathing go unsteady as I slowly traced the lining of her mouth.

Very carefully, I brought my hands up and placed them on each side of her flushed cheeks. I knew this was it; the moment I've been waiting for. This was my chance with her. I questioned her with my eyes, giving her one last moment to back away. _She didn't._

I crossed the distance between us, never taking my eyes off hers until finally—after months and months of holding back—I let go. When my lips touched hers, a shock of electricity flooded through my system. I had to hold myself together—stop myself from completely losing it with her. I kissed her slowly, gently at first. I felt her shift slightly toward me, her hand sliding down my chest and resting on my thigh. That pushed me over my threshold, and before I knew what was happening, Bella was on my lap and I was kissing her forcefully, pulling her face—her everything—as close to me as possible. I was completely surrounded by her. Intoxicated by her smell, her hair, her heavy breathing—the feel of her body pressed against mine.

That's when I felt it--wetness creeping down between our faces, tasting the salty tears on my lips. It immediately broke me out of my frenzy. _She was crying?_ I froze, and quickly pulled away, examining her face, trying to hide my frustration with her hot/cold behaviors toward me. She looked to be in agony, her eyes red--her lips swollen. What have I done? She wasn't ready for this. _ I am such an idiot._

"Bella…" I whispered, gently wiping away the tears from her cheeks. It killed me to see her cry. "You're not ready for this?"

I asked her the question, even though I already knew the answer. I watched her as she nodded and glanced down away from my gaze, trying to hide her shame. But, I knew that look in her eyes. She was thinking about him again.

"It's still him, isn't it?" I asked, unable to mask the frustration in my voice. I _hated_ him with everything I had.

"It will always be him…" she choked, and she still couldn't look at me.

I felt my body start to shake against my will. My intense hatred for him was consuming me and I knew if I didn't gain control over myself soon, I would phase right here and now—putting Bella in serious danger. I closed my eyes and concentrated on my breathing--In and out, in and out. Eventually, my body relaxed and my anger diminished. Bella was still studying her lap, so I reached out and lifted her chin so she would look at me. I _needed_ her to know how much she meant to me.

"I love you, Bella," the words rolled off my tongue smoothly, as if I were born to speak them.

"Jacob…" she started to object, but I was prepared. I was expecting this reaction from her.

""Listen," I quickly interrupted her. "I don't expect you to say anything in return. I know you don't feel the same way about me. I just wanted you to know that I really do love you and I am willing to wait for you, no matter how long that wait might be. Believe it or not, someday it will get better for you Bells, I see it happening more and more every day, your eyes are changing and your smile gets brighter. Someday you will realize that he is not worth your pain and you will be ready to move on. Just so you know I will be here for you, helping you get to that day."

I said it. I finally told her everything I have been holding inside for the last few months. She was silent, seemingly allowing my words to sink into her mind. Her eyes changed and for the first time I saw a glint of hope inside of them. Was she finally able to see that there _was_ a light at the end of her tunnel? She smiled softly and took both of my hands in hers—something that was very unexpected because she rarely initiated contact. She brought my hands up to her mouth, kissing them softly.

"I love you too, Jacob," she said, pausing. "Just not in the same way you love me."

And, that was enough for me. My heart—my mind—my body was rejoicing because she _did_ love me after all. I knew she would eventually realize that I was right for her. Someday she would want me the way that I wanted her. Until that day, this would have to be enough. _She would be enough._

_

* * *

  
_

**A/N: This chapter is now complete.  
**

**I'm not sure how often I will updating this story until "Fall For You" is complete.**

**Please review. **

**Jacob LOVES getting his chance to speak and would LOVE to know what you think.**_  
_


	2. So Beautiful

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my college debt and my hubby is no edward's heart. **

**Stephenie Meyer owns this world-- she created it and I'm just borrowing it.**

**Feel free to listen to "Beautiful" by Lifehouse while reading this if you want to get the full effect or if you just wanna hear an awesome song!  
**

* * *

"_Finally here, won't stay too late.  
I want to feel you, I need to hear you.  
You are the light that's leading me to the place where I find peace,  
again._

_You are the strength, that keeps me walking.  
You are the hope, that keeps me trusting.  
You are the light, to my soul.  
You are my purpose, you're everything._

_And how can I stand here with you, and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me 'How could it be any better than this?'_

_yeah..._

_You calm the storms, and you give me rest.  
You hold me in your hands, you won't let me fall  
You steal my heart, and you take my breath away.  
Would you take me in? Take me deeper now._

_And how can I stand here with you, and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me 'How could it be any better than this?'_

_'Cause you're all I want  
You're all I need  
You're everything, everything."_

_--Beautiful by Lifehouse_

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter 2: So Beautiful**

I was so caught up in Bella that I didn't even hear my dad approaching the house. My new senses were always so sensitive to surrounding noises, so when he entered the front door without my knowledge, I reflexively jumped up off of the couch preparing to attack. Anytime Bella was around, it was hard for me not to be defensive—her safety was the most important thing to me. I glanced down at her, realizing that I accidentally threw her on the floor in the midst of my edginess. I looked at her apologetically, helping her stand to her feet. She wasn't looking at me, though; her eyes were focused on my dad--her face full of concern. I felt my heart swell inside my chest even further—her genuine kindness forcing me to love her more and more each day.

"Bella," I thought I heard my dad say to her as he nodded in our direction. I could see that he was trying to mask his sadness from Harry Clearwater's death—typical him—always trying to be strong for everybody else. "Jacob, you can relax now, it's just me."

I smiled at him and glanced back over at Bella now, this time her eyes met mine. "Sorry for throwing you off the couch, Bells. I guess I got kind of startled. I'm a little edgy these days."

"Clearly," she replied, laughing lightly. And, God did I love to hear her laugh. Anything that represented even a hint of happiness from her made me ecstatic.

I watched her walk away from me and over to my dad's wheelchair. I couldn't stop my eyes from roaming down her body appreciating the way she moved. _Typical teenage hormones—and mine were constantly on overdrive thanks to my sudden…er…maturation. _

_"I'm so sorry, Billy…"_

She was speaking to my dad, but I wasn't paying much attention. Instead, my mind was drifting back to our kiss—her full lips meeting mine—her breath surrounding my entire being. I felt my heart rate spike up a notch just thinking about it. I impulsively turned around and scanned over the couch which moments ago, was the very site where all of my dreams came true.

_I love you too, Jacob._ Her very words resounded in my mind and I swear if it were possible, I would burst with happiness. I knew she still loved the leech, but our intimacy tonight gave me hope that maybe she was starting to finally see me in a different kind of light.

"I better head home so he doesn't get lonely," I heard Bella say to my dad, as I snapped out of my daydreams. I walked over to where she was standing and had to resist the urge to put my arm around her.

"Yeah, it's getting pretty late," I said. "I'll drive you." I knew that Victoria wouldn't stop at trying to kill Bella, so I vowed that I wouldn't let her out of my sight—or at least without protection. I half expected her to argue with me like she always did. _Jacob, I'll be fine. Jacob, I'm not a child. Jacob, I don't need a babysitter. _However, she never ceased to surprise me as she accepted my offer and simply said her goodbyes to Billy before walking over to the front door to grab her shoes and wet clothes. I gave my dad a quick nod, before joining her.

Once we were inside her truck and heading to her house, my mind once again starting reflecting upon the events of the past evening. My fear of almost losing Bella to her stupidity to go cliff-diving in the midst of a storm entered my thoughts first, but it wasn't long before I couldn't concentrate on anything else except the euphoric feeling of her lips against mine. _How could she not feel that they belonged there—that we fit perfectly together?_ _Why couldn't she see that she was "it" for me—that we were meant to be together? _I knew I wasn't going to give up until she did—no matter what.

The guys tormented me constantly—always hearing my "sappy" thoughts and fantasies about her—and it pissed me off. They would never understand how much she meant to me. They couldn't possibly grasp the way she made me feel. Whether I wanted it or not—she was _everything_ to me. Sam was the only one that could relate. I could hear his thoughts of Emily—could feel the intense love that he felt for her. At first, it was a little overbearing, but it didn't take me long to realize that I felt the same way about Bella. And I'd be lying if I said it didn't make me smug that I didn't need some weird imprinting phenomenon to make me feel that way.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you, Jacob," Bella suddenly blurted, bringing me out of my contemplations. I couldn't stop my lips from curling up in the grin that I saved only for her. _Hurt me? _Seriously, it was so typical of her to be apologizing to me right now when she had no idea how happy she made me tonight.

Instead of replying, I glanced over at her and took her hand in mind, squeezing it slightly before looking back at the road. Sometimes I felt that driving with her in the car was a severe liability because she was always such a distraction.

"I mean, that was never my intention," she continued nervously, and I had to hold back a laugh that was begging to escape my hold. "I really care about you. Your happiness is very important to me."

I decided to remain silent, you know, give her a little taste of mystery.

"Hello? I am talking to you, you know," she said, trying to sound fierce. She had no idea how cute she was when she was angry.

"I know," I replied, my grin growing even wider.

"A response would be nice, then. That is usually how conversations work," she huffed.

I chuckled, unable to hold it back any longer.

"This is hardly funny," she said, and I thought I felt her try to pull her hand out of my grasp. _Yeah right. Good luck with that one._

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry," I eventually said, deciding it was time to give in. I glanced over at her and smiled, earning a particularly endearing scowl in return. I let go of her hand and touched her chin instead. "Hey c'mon, Bells, lighten up. I was just lost in thought. You know, reliving the events of the night. Best night of my life by a long shot."

"How on earth could you consider this a good night?" she asked, raising her eyebrows. I had to fight with my instincts to keep my eyes from diverting to her mouth. Suddenly, I wanted to kiss her again more than anything.

"It's not every day I get to kiss the love of my life," I replied, more serious now. I knew if I didn't stop looking at her I'd either wreck her truck into a tree or force myself on her, so I returned my focus to the road and concentrated on driving.

I listened to her carefully as she sat in silence and let my words sink in. I heard her sigh softly before turning to look out the window—clearly lost in thought.

The longer we sat in silence, the more my mind started to drift again. This time, I was thinking about Edward and imagining the relationship that they once had together. If he was a bloodsucker, how was it possible for him to be around her without wanting to kill her? It never made much sense to me. I couldn't bring myself to understand what she could have possibly seen in him. I mean, sure, I'm comfortable enough with my sexuality to admit that the guy was good-looking. And, I guess he clearly had a lot of money—something I could never offer Bella, but what the hell else was there? He seemed to have the personality of a rock—and believe me, that's an insult to the rock. I knew that he couldn't possibly be there…_physically_ for her, though I could tell she wasn't the type of girl to rank that number one on her importance scale. But, c'mon, that _had_ to be somewhere in the back of her mind. I knew that if she felt even remotely as strong about him as I did about her, there was no way she could possibly want to keep her hands to herself. I shuddered at the thought of her touching him—of him_ ever _touching her—and instantly decided that I wasn't going to think about that anymore. That's when I realized we were pulling into her driveway. I cut the engine and turned in my seat to look at her. Her weary eyes met mine and I had a quick internal conflict with myself trying to decide whether or not to bring him up again.

"Can I ask you something?" I eventually asked, the "bringing him up" part of my conflict prevailing.

I watched her carefully as her brow slightly furrowed causing me to want to reach out and smooth her worries away. "That depends on what it is," she replied, her voice cautious and guarded.

"Well, it might have something to do with—you know—the person you don't like to talk about," I replied, cautiously. I waited for her to slump down again at the mere mention of him like she usually did.

"Well, in that case…no you may not," she said, and though there wasn't any slumping, there was definitely some serious tension and her arms were slowly wrapping around herself—her typical protective mechanism.

I sighed in frustration. "Okay, I'm sorry for bringing it up; there are just so many things I will never understand."

"What don't you understand?" she asked quietly, her eyes diverting down to her lap.

"You said I couldn't ask," I reminded her, never taking my eyes off of her—_and yeah, I was being a smart ass_. I swallowed hard as I had yet another internal battle with myself on whether or not I should reach out and hug her. It was difficult for me to see her so uncomfortable.

"I changed my mind, I want to know. What is it?" she asked, glancing up to meet my gaze again.

"Well…" I began, but paused because I needed to think of the right words to say. I didn't want to upset her further. "I just want to know what _he_ has that I don't," I eventually replied.

I studied her as several different emotions flashed across her expressive face. She was always an open-book to me—so easy for me to know exactly what she was thinking—to know exactly what she was feeling. The distant pain in her eyes was proof that she was thinking about the leech, possibly pondering their relationship.

"I don't know the answer to that," she said after a minute. She paused again and I could tell she wanted to say something else, so I sat and waited. "He has my entire heart," she whispered, and her words nearly broke mine.

"Bella, how can you be so desperately in love with someone who ripped your heart out and tore it to shreds without looking back once to make sure you would be okay? How can you not be angry with him?" I couldn't control the increased volume in my voice, my frustration getting the best of me. _He didn't deserve to have anything from her—let alone her heart._

"I _am_ angry with him, but I love him too much to let that change anything," she shouted, her eyes instantly filling with tears.

I felt my heart ache with the familiar agony of seeing her hurting. "Aw please don't cry, Bells. I can't stand it."

I instinctively wrapped my arms around her and pulled her into my chest. My body instantly responded to her touch, as she curled into me and rested her head on my chest. I brought my fingers to her hair, running them through the tangles as I tried to comfort her the only way I knew how. It killed me that I couldn't take all of her pain away. "I'm sorry; we won't talk about it anymore."

"I don't want to love him anymore. I want to love you," she managed to choke through her sobs. She was clinging to me in desperation and her actions were completely tearing my heart apart—watching her suffer was nearly crushing me to pieces. _ I have never hated anyone more than I hated Edward in that moment. _ I knew without a doubt that if he were here I would have wasted no time wringing his pathetic neck.

"Please Jacob…" I heard her tiny voice mummer.

"Please what?" I asked, knowing that I would do anything she wanted. _Anything._

"Please don't give up on me. I need you," she replied, so quietly I wouldn't have heard her if I didn't have heightened senses. I felt her shift against my chest; she was turning her head to look up at me. Her eyes were wet with tears and pleading with mine--on the verge of desperation. I could see that she needed me in her life—and it really never occurred to me more than it did at that exact moment just how true that was. As much as it killed me to see her this way, I couldn't help but to feel comfort in knowing that I was the one she wanted to help her.

"Oh Bella," I breathed, while expelling a gasp of air. "I will never give up on you. You don't have to worry about that."

We both grew quiet as I held her in my arms and slowly wiped away the tears that didn't belong on her perfect face. Once I felt her breathing return to normal and the moisture dried, I knew that I helped her through her breakdown. I brought my lips to her forehead, kissing it gently to let her know how much I loved her. I was craving to see her face again, so I gently pushed her away from me and smiled at her once her eyes met mine. Her hair was a tangled mess, sticking up in certain places while planted flat to her head in others. Her eyes were red and swollen—her lips slightly pouted. Even though she was a complete mess, she was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. I couldn't stop myself from chuckling--shaking my head back and forth in disbelief. _How on earth did she always manage to be so irresistible?_

"What is it?" she asked, suddenly concerned about the cause of my amusement.

"Nothing, It's just you," I said matter-of-factly, because I rarely felt the need to hide my feelings from her. "You're so beautiful Isabella Swan, even when you are a complete train wreck you take my breath away."

Her cheeks flushed in response to my words and I felt myself relax when I saw a genuine smile spread across her face. _I lived for that smile._

"Thanks, I think?" she replied.

I grinned back and stared at her for a moment, and as lame as it sounds, I practically got lost in her eyes. Before I allowed myself to get too caught up in her, I somehow managed to pull my eyes away. She needed to get inside before Charlie came out here looking for her.

"Well, Charlie is surely going to wonder what is taking you so long if he saw the truck pull up," I told her, already opening the door.

I held my hand out to her, and assisted her out of the truck—slowly guiding her to the front door. "I'm going to head straight home to prepare for my patrolling. Sam is probably getting tired at this point and might want to check up on the Clearwaters," I said once we reached her porch.

"Okay, thank you for putting up with all of my crying tonight. I promise the next time I see you I won't shed a single tear," she said.

"Anytime. It's a dirty job but someone has to do it," I teased her, pleased when I saw her smile at me again. And, I couldn't stop the possessive feeling from overcoming me, cursing anyone that dared to take the job of "putting up with her" away from me.

I leaned in and kissed her cheek, though everything inside of me was screaming at me to kiss her lips instead. I knew better than that, though. _Patience was a virtue_. That sure as hell didn't make it any easier, though. I let my lips linger on her cheek a second longer than necessary, before pulling away and smiling softly. "C-ya, Bells."

"Bye," she replied, seemingly not at all bothered by my display of affection.

I let the memory of the feel of her lips play over and over again in my mind as I walked into the woods beside her house before transforming. The guys were going to have a _long_ night of Bella ahead of them. They would have every arch and curve of her face memorized by morning.

* * *

**A/N: SURPIRSE! Jacob's POV *raise the roof*.**

**Yeah, so I apologize I needed a break from Fall for You after writing that emotionally draining Ch 32.**

**I hope you enjoy Jacob's thoughts because he makes my heart melt!**

**Please review and let me know what you think—whether you would like more of this or not?**

**Thanks bb-- my hubby is no Edward—"Take care of my heart, I left it with you."**

**Finally, please keep my puppy, Shelby, in your thoughts--she is severely ill and needed a blood transfusion yesterday! **

**We're hoping she'll pull through! :-( *fingers crossed*  
**


End file.
